Acuerdo
by Karen Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen el chico malo de Holliwood,acepta la propuesta de su madre,sera el novio falso de Bella Swan,la vocalista de el grupo de moda dark angels,cualquier cosa para conseguir una pelicula,pero no conto que se enamoraria de su pasaje a la fama...
1. Chapter 1

PROPUESTA

Justo cuando pense,que todo ya iba a pasar,las cosas se vuelven pesadas y habló de eso que te arruina la vida,por eso me encontraba frente mi manager,observando sus ojos verdes calidos,pero que ahora me observaban serios,nunca imagine ver esa mirada en mi madre,por eso sabia que las cosas podian volverse un poco complicadas

-sueltalo ya mamá,o quieres que te diga manager..-dije con una sonrisa

-las cosas se estan volviendo serias Edward,no puedes andar por la vida como si fueras la ultima coca-cola de el desierto...-ahora venia el sermon numero quinientos,ya me lo sabia de memoria "_esas chicas no te convienen" "Tus amigos son unos borrachos" "Ya no vas a las cenas familiares" "No te dan un papel hace meses" "Tu vida es ir de bar en bar,con una fulana a cada brazo"_ siempre era lo mismo,ya me lo sabia de memoria,por eso no estaba preparado para lo que dijo-debemos hacer un acuerdo-levante la mirada de el piso,ya que no podia mantener su mirada

-¿a que te refieres con un acuerdo?-pregunte

-lo sabes muy bien,sabes que el 80% de los romances de Holliwood son mas falsos que las tetas de Pamela Anderson-solte una risita-pero que eso trae fama y eso es lo que ahora te falta,hijo tu carrera esta cayendo en picado,todo mundo quiere contratarte,pero tu falta de profesionalidad no les permite darte un papel,eso debe cambiar Edward y la unica manera es que salgas con alguna chica sana y que ahora este en la cumbre,eso te ayudaria mucho cariño y lo sabes..-no podia creer lo que decia

-nunca crei escuchar esas palabras de ti

-eres mi hijo y soy tu manager,yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y lo he conseguido,hace unas semanas me encontre con un amigo,el cual resulto ser manager de el grupo mas famoso de ahora "_dark angels__"_-abri mis ojos sorprendido,no podia creer lo que acababa de decir,ese grupo tenia 3 años en el negocio,hasta hace un año solo habian sido 4 chicos,pero el año pasado habian integrado a una chica,todo mundo la adoraba,no era la tipica chica malcriada,era lo que todo adolecente diria"_La vecina de a lado"_ sexi y tierna a la vez,desde que la habia visto me habia obsecionada con ella,desde que ella llego al grupo,se hicieron conocidos,estaban en los numeros uno

-es joven ¿no?-pregunte,queriendo saber su edad

-dieciseis años..-sonrio-no hay mucha comparacion,tu tienes diencinueve,nadie hablara de la edad,si no de que el malo de Holliwood sale con la chica favorita de America-rio suavemente

-¿ella quiere?¿acepta esto?-Esme se puso seria

-aun no lo sabe,Carlisle cree que puedes ir a pasar unos dias en la discografica,a conocerlos,ver sus gestos,pero sin que ella se entere,el cree que puede que tu no puedas soportar la presion

-por favor mamá no soy un crio,acepto que me he compartado mal y lo siento,pero quiero solucionarlo-Esme sonrio

-sabia que no me defraudarias-puse los ojos en blanco-ahora vamonos

-¿donde?

-a Cullen Record´s..

-espera,espera..cuando hablabas de Carlisle,te referias al productor

-claro Edward

-¡mamá!por que no me lo dijistes,no sabes cuanto quiero conocerlo

-pues vamos,tambien vas a conocer al grupo,pero tu no hables sobre el acuerdo delante de ellos,protejen mucho a la vocalista-asenti,coji las llaves de la mesa y la segui hasta el garaje-¿conduces?

-hoy sere tu chofer..-dije abriendole la puerta

-anda bobo..-rio mientras entraba,cuando di la vuelta,ella ya estaba escribiendo la direccion en el GPS

-no te preocupes,todo mundo sabe donde queda Cullen Record´s,pero ¿porque no vamos mejor a su casa?

-ellos viven ahi,en la parte de arriba,un penhouse..-asenti,conduje esquivando los coches,las calles de Los Angeles siempre estaban atestadas,pero esquivaba los coches super rapido-ahora entiendo porque tu Audi fue a dar en medio de la avenida..-rei al saber que tenia razon,hace cuatro meses habia chocado mi auto,evitando cruzarme un semaforo,lo que salio mas caro,mi auto destrozado y varios puntos menos en mi licencia

-fue un accidente..-dije al entrar en el estacionamiento de la discografica,me puse las gafas de el sol-bueno aqui va otra portada para alguna revista..-sali rapidamente y abri la puerta a mi madre,a los lejos pude ver a unos cuantos paparazzis-vamos..-conduje a mi madre hasta la entrada,hay nos resivio una secretaria demasiado bonita

-Buenos dias,bienvenidos a Cullen Record´s-saludo regalandome una sonrisa coqueta

-Hola,podria habizarle al señor Cullen,que Esme Masen esta aqui

-¿tiene cita?-pregunto mientras observaba en su ordenador

-no,pero a el le molestara saber que me tiene aqui esperando-conteste-puede pulsar cualquier botón y habizarle-la chica asintio nerviosa,Esme me disparo una mirada furiosa,a lo que yo atine a encojerme de hombros

-el señor Cullen,los espera en su despacho,esta en el septimo piso..-asentimos y nos dirijimos al ascensos

-esa actitud es la que te a vuelto un gilipollas..-espeto Esme,yo me encoji de hombros y vi como subiamos,_5,6,7_,el sonido de el ascensor abriendo resono por todo el pasillo,salimos directamente a la sala de gravacion,hay se encontraba un hombre rubio,alto,lo reconoci de inmediato

-buenos dias Carlisle..-saludo mi madre,el hombre regreso a vernos y rapidamente se extendio una sonrisa en su cara

-oh mi queria Esme..-le dio un abrazo-que alegria verte¿como estas Edward?

-muy bien señor,es un gusto conocerlo-sacudi su mano

-por favor vamos a mi oficina,estaba haciendo unos ajustes,pero eso lo arreglare despues..-lo seguimos hasta la siguiente puerta,la cual una pared era de cristal y se podia ver la sala de gravacion-tomad asiento por favor

-me gustaria ser directo..-hable,Carlisle me observo-yo se lo que gano en este acuerdo,pero la pregunta es ¿que gana usted?

-buena pregunta muchacho,la verdad es esta,tu ya tienes un puesto en Holliwood,seas como seas,eres famoso y eso nadie te lo quitara,pero Bella,ella recien comienza,los dos se ayudarian..-ahora lo entendia

-asi que ella consigue un puesto en Holliwood y yo gano una nueva reputacion¿como es?-pregunte

-¿como es que?-Carlisle me observaba confundido

-ella,su caracter como es-el sonrio y descolgo el telefono

-Bella..-mis ojos se abrieron-antes de que salgan pasa por mi oficina

-¿pero que a hecho?

-solo quiero que la veas,ella por ahora no sabra nada,no te preocupes

-esta bien,quisiera conocerla un poco,vendre seguido por aqui,dire que estoy pensando dedicarme a la musica o cualquier cosa-los dos rieron,pasamos conversando un poco mas,cuando unos timidos golpes me sobresaltaron,Carlisle se levanto y nos sonrio

-adelante..-no me di ni cuenta,pero en un pestañeo Carlisle tenia a la chica en sus brazos-Bella..-se quejo,al ver como ella repartia besos por todo su rostro

-Carlisle,deseas algo de tu sobrina favorita..-me maraville al escuchar su risa

-bajate de mi..-Carlisle la coloco en el suelo-tenemos visitas..-la chica se sorprendio y nos regreso a ver con expresion avergonzada-y eres mi favorita porque eres mi unica sobrina-el rio-Bella,ellos son Esme y Edward Masen

-mucho gusto,Bella Swan..-nos sorprendio ver como nos daba dos besos,entonces me percate de que habian cuatro chicos en la cabina de hacian señas a Carlisle,aprovechando que Bella no los observaba

-Bueno,¿haz hecho los deberes?-pregunto Carlisle sonriendo

-si,Calculo,Biologia e Historia,los he dejado en tu habitacion

-¿quien te ayudo?-Bella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos,pero al ver que Carlisle le mantenia la mirada,suspiro rendida

-Jasper..-contesto en un susurro con la cabeza baja-pero el me ayudo solo calculo,te lo prometo-Carlisle regreso a ver a los chicos

-hey Bella¿que cargas en los bolsillos?-pregunto,por fin entendiendo las señas de los muchachos

-¿en los bolsillos?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-si,saca las cosas de tus bolsillos-ella se molesto,pero le hizo caso

-movil..-lo mostro y lo dejo en la mesa-entradas de el concierto,el cual vamos a llegar tarde-fruncio el seño-llaves...y condon-ella mismo abrio los ojos al ver lo que habia dicho-eso no es mio..-susurro sonrojada,pude ver como los chicos se partian de la risa-te lo prometo que no es mio..

-vas a un concierto y llevas un condon?-pregunto Carlisle,soportando la risa,Bella siguio su mirada y observo a los chicos que se reian,salio de la habitacion furiosa y entro a la cabina,no supe lo que les dijo,pero los cuatro bajaron la cabeza avergonzado,luego ella les tiro las entradas y salio de ahi

-Carlisle,no puedo creer que te prestes para sus bromas,subo a mi habitacion no voy al concierto con ellos-al instante entraron los cuatro chicos,pero senti todo rojo,cuando vi al rubio abrazarla por la cintura mientras besaba su mejilla

-lo siento..-dijo-no queriamos molestarte

-hey Bells,parece que te ibas a divertir..-dijo un chico de tez morena

-callate Jacob..-observo a Carlisle-no les presentas a tus invitados

-oh chicos,ellos son Edward y Esme Masen-los chicos los saludaron educadamente-Esme,Edward,ellos son Emmet,Seth,Jacob y Jasper-asi que la imitacion barata de Kem era Jasper-los chicos de el grupo

-mucho gusto chicos..-saludo Esme,yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-¿entonces nos vamos?-pregunto el grandote

-yo no voy..-contesto Bella

-venga Bells,solo queriamos molestarte,regresaste ayer de vacaciones,solo queriamos divertirnos para..

-¿que es esto?-interrumpito el rubio,Bella se alejo rapidamente,quitando las manos de su estomao,entonces me fije de su vestuario,llevaba unos shores cortos,una blusa blanca al cuerpo y unos conver´s estaba hermosa,pero no entendia la pregunta de el rubio-¿que llevas ahi?

-donde?-pregunto ella,cojiendo la mano de Carlisle

-en el estomago-ella le sonrio

-el ombligo..-contesto haciendonos reir

-¿no me refiero a eso?¿que llevas en el ombligo?-dijo dando un paso adelante-¿que llevas ahi?

-de que va esto Jasper?-pregunto..Seth

-habla Isabella..-pidio el rubio

-en el ombligo,esta el cordon umbilical..debes de saberlo,eso explican en Sexologia,ya sabes de ahi se alimentan los bebes

-quitate la camisa..-pidio Jacob

-hay mucha gente para un proposición amigo mio..-bromeo,pero pude escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz

-Bells,cariño¿que ocurre?-pregunto Emmet

-no ocurre nada,debemos irnos,no quiero perderme el concierto-se adelanto hacia la puerta,pero el rubio la cojio de el brazo y levanto la camisa,dejando al descubierto,un hermoso brillante colgando de el ombligo de la joven,le quedaba..sexi,su abdomen era plano y lucia bien

-¡valla!-dijeron todos

-creo que debemos sentarnos a conversar,no se pero se me hace que no solo estuviste en Colombia..-Bella observo a Jasper y se bajo la blusa

-tienes razon,no estuve solo en Colombia..-se sento en la silla de Carlisle-pero no creo que a nuestros invitados,les importe mis escapadas

-oh a ellos les importa,creeme..-Bella me observo fijamente y luego me sonrio,le devolvi el gesto

-yo te conosco,eres el chico malo que dejo sola y llorando a Tania Denalie en el club 21-la sonrisa se me borro por completo

-veras..las cosas no fueron asi es..

-hey,te felicito..aquella rubia es una pesada..-solto una risita-pero asi es la vida,las chicas bienen y van para los hombres y la gente no dice nada,pero si las mujeres salen con varios chicos son unas rameras..-suspiro-ya estoy delirando,eso me ocurre cuando estoy nerviosa

-y con razon¿donde estuvieste esto dos meses?-pregunto emocionado Seth

-oh..ya quisieras saberlo-rio-te he traido un regalo Carlisle-se levanto y se puso a buscar en uno de los cajones de el escritorio-esta mañana lo deje por aqui..si aqui esta-le entrego un cd-antes de irme,te prometi que volveria a bailar y asi lo hice,es un video,espero que te guste..lo edite yo misma..-se encojio de hombros-no es la gran cosa

-¿me estas sobornando?-pregunto Carlisle divertido

-¿lo estoy consiguiendo?

-No..-respondio Jasper-¿donde estuviste?Bella si te ubiese ocurrido algo..-Todos evitaban verlos,se sentian incomodos

-no me paso nada,no estuve sola,en Colombia estuve con Embry

-¿donde mas fuistes?

-oh..debes prometerme,que iremos de vacaciones a Brazil,he aprendio a bailar la zamba,es genial,los colores,los sabores,la musica,todo es increible-entonces supe de que me hablaba Esme,los cinco hombres la miraban con adoracion,como si lo que hablara fuera su salvacion,la amaban,por eso se comportaban asi-entonces me vistieron para el carnabal y fue glorioso..-termino con una gran sonrisa

-oh Bella,que ire hacer contigo..-ella se levanto y se sento en la piernas de Carlisle,beso su nariz y le susurro al oido

-..quererme..-rio y se levanto-y por eso no me diras nada por hacerme un piercing-Carlisle se volvio serio

-oh no señorita,eso no te lo pasare

-oh pero me vas a negar que no me queda hermosa,lucira cuando baile,lo cual puedes apreciar ahi-señalo el cd que le habia dado-es una nueva cancion dedicada a Colombia-Barranquilla

-¿Barranquilla?pense que ibas a Cali..-pregunto Jacob

-bueno..a ultima hora las cosas cambiaron

-observare el video mas tarde

-entonces,vamonos..-apresuro Seth

-si podeis iros..Bella tu podrias quedarte

-¿estoy castigada?-pregunto

-No,solo quiero hablar unos asuntos contigo..-Carlisle me observo y yo asenti confirmando,me habia gustado Bella y mucho

-me quedare con ella..-informo el rubio

-no es necesario Jasper,por que no podras estar presente en la conversacion..-los chicos se sorprendieron por el tono con el que hablo

-¿que hiciste Bella?¿mataste a alguien?-pregunto Jacob con una sonrisa,pero pude ver la seriedad en sus ojos

-no..yo no-Bella se sento y observo a Carlisle-yo no queria ¿vale?

-de que hablas?-pregunto Carlisle,sabiendo que se iba a enterar de algo importante,al ver la cara de asustada de su sobrina

-de Aro¿de quien mas?nos encontramos en el aeropuerto..y luego el dijo-ella nego con la cabeza-el no debio decir eso,yo le pedi que se callara pero

-oh mierda,entonces si mataste a alguien..-exclamo Emmet

-¡NO! Carlisle el..yo no queria,pero Embri..-entonces sorprendiendo a todos,lloró,sus manos cubrieron su cara y como si no controlara mi cuerpo yo ya me encontraba de cunclillas frente a ella

-eh todo ira bien¿vale?..-ella levanto su rostro y senti mi corazon partirse al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas

-vale..-regreso a ver a los chicos que me observaban sorprendidos-hey,vallan al concierto..luego les contare todo

-Bells..

-estoy bien Jazper,todo ira bien

-Me quedare...-ella regreso a verlo y nego,el rubio salio maldiciendo por lo bajo,seguido de los tres chicos,que antes de irse le sonrieron a Bella

-explicame que ocurrio..-exigio Carlisle,me sorprendia que estuviera hablando temas personales delante de nosotros

-pense que lo sabias..-Carlisle nego-entonces¿que quieres hablar conmigo?

-tu primero Isabella¿que hizo Aro?


	2. Chapter 2

Contando Historias

-El estaba en el aeropuerto,Embri estaba a mi lado cuando Aro se me acerco,estaba tomado segun Embri,comenzo a insultarme,por haber negado la peticion de asociarnos con el-Carlisle asintio-no queria tener problemas,asi que amablemente le pedi que nos dejara pasar,que estabamos llamando la atencion,el no me escucho y entonces comenzo hablar de mamá,me moleste y le di una bofetada-se encojio de hombros-estaba tan borracho que cayo al suelo,su guardia de seguridad lo levanto y nos pidio disculpas,pero Aro no dejo las cosas asi-observo a Carlisle-queria pegarme,diciendo que tu no me habias educado como el lo hubiera hecho,hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que Embri habia ido por seguridad,ellos se llevaron a Aro y no supe mas de el-yo miraba a Bella,estaba furioso por que con solo 16 años estaba sufriendo,lo que yo no habia sufrido aun y sorprendiendome desee sentir su dolor en vez de ella,escuche a mi madre calmar a Carlisle

-lo denunciare¿el te toco?-Bella nego-nena todo lo que te dijo es mentira,el no sabe nada de tu madre,solo quizo hacerte daño

-nadie empañara el recuerdo de mis padres Carlisle..

-me alegra mucho saberlo-todos nos quedamos callados,hasta que Bella sonrio,observo a su tio con picardia

-sin saber te he contado algo que no deberias saber,no crees que meresco el mismo derecho-Carlisle rio,pero asintio

-parece que hay un acuerdo y tambien apuestas-Bella sonrio

-apuestas¿eh?a quien hay que ganar

-a mi..-conteste-si logras soportarme hasta que caiga la noche,haremos o te dare lo que tu quieras-ella enarco una ceja y me miro travieza

-no sabes donde te metes chaval,no hay nadie que pueda ganarme en apuestas,soy muy inteligente

-ya tienen algo en comun..-dijo divertida Esme

-no creo que seas tan inteligente,se hablar muchos idiomas y tengo titulo de licenciado..-Carlisle rio y nego con la cabeza

-hablo 6 idiomas desde los 7 años,he viajado por todo el mundo y de aqui a un par de años,un titulo reposara en la habitacion de Carlisle,diciendo que Bella Swan sera doctora en pediatria

-valla..-sonrei,habia picado-¿hay apuesta?-estire mi mano

-cuando empezamos..-la estrecho

-por que no vas a por tu bolsa y te invito a tomar un helado,soy muy goloso y tendras que soportar eso

-solo si es de chocolate..-asenti y ella salio danzando por la puerta

-los vera la prensa,entonces comenzaran algunos rumores,trata de estar lo mas cerca de ella,cuando vuelvan le explicare lo de el acuerdo-asenti

-nos vamos..-Bella estaba recostada en la puerta

-por supuesto..-le sonrei a mi madre-portate bien..-bromie-Carlisle volveremos temprano-el asintio y nos despidio con la mano,bajamos en silencio por el asensor sonriendonos de vez en cuando,la recepsionista nos sonrio nerviosamente-me permite señorita..-dije con acento sureño,brindandole mi brazo

-oh por supuesto..-nuestros brazos se entrelazaron y salimos al mundo exterior,rogue en silencio para que alla unos cuantos fotografos-que seria de una damisela en a puros,sin su caballero-rei ante su contestacion

-mañana apareceremos en primera plana..-dije sin pensarlo

-no me ha importado mucho lo que diga la gente..-se encojio de hombros-¿iremos en tu coche? a mi no me importa caminar y aqui en la esquina hay una heladeria que me encanta

-pero eso seria darte gusto y recuerda que estas a prueba

-tonto..-me golpeo con la cadera-acepte por que era obvio que tu madre y Carlisle se gustan-me detuve abruptamente-¿que?¿no lo sabias?

-¡diablos no!¿como que se gustan?-pregunte retomando la caminata

-bueno ya sabes,gustar es cuando uno siente atraccion uno de otro

-eres graciosa...-dije tocando su nariz con mi dedo,ella solto una risita

-¿por que yo?-pregunto

-¿que?

-escuche la conversacion que tuviste con Carlisle

-Bella..no es lo que parece..-ella nego

-es lo que parece,lo se,no te estoy reclamando nada,pero por que yo

-eres bonita y todo America te quiere,tengo una mala reputacion,y con tu ayuda puede solucionarlo-fui sincero-y tu tienes fama a cambio

-no me gusta la fama..-se detuvo frente a mi-que tal si me das tu amistad a cambio de tu fama adquirida..-no se que cara abre puesto,pero ella rio y rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura-he visto un fotografo en la esquina,me susurro al oido-¿aceptas mi propuesta?soy muy buena actriz

-eres genial Bella..-dije cojiendo su mano,seguimos caminando-pero los chicos no se creeran que de un momento a otro nos queremos

-nos conocimos en uno de mis viajes,tuvimos un _feeling_,pero como no funciono muy bien,yo te ignore,nos creeran-sonrei mientras negaba,quien creeria que este pedasito de persona podia ser tan perversa-tendremos que dejarnos ver un poco mas de lo debido-asenti-si,ya llegamos..-entramos a la heladeria,que estaba casi vacia-lo mejor es que puedes servirte tu propio helado y poner los sabores que quieras..-dijo entusiasmada,la encargada nos sonrio y nos dio dos grandes copas,al terminar de llenarla,con casi todas las clases de chocolate que habia nos sentamos a lado de la ventana

-el chocolate es lo mejor de todo..-comente,mientras veia hacer cara de placer a la castaña-tienes algo ahi..-dije limpiando la comisura de su boca

-gracias..por que no me cuentas cosas de ti

-¿cosas?¿como que?

-por que te ganaste esta fama,que te motiva actuar..quiero saberlo todo-rei

-bueno esta fama me la gane,por que queria llamar la atencion,tuve un accidente borracho y la pelicula que estuve grabando me despidio,ya que tenia escayolado un brazo y una pierna y no podia grabar,desde ahi comenze a perder fama-conte recordando-asi que continue en fiestas,ya que me di cuenta que eso les encantaba,salia con varias chicas,me tacharon de mujeriego,no me acostaba con todas,pero siempre me pillaban en situciones comprometidas-me encoji de hombros-siempre me a gustado actuar,desde que recuerdo siempre he querido ser actor y aqui estoy y tu ¿por que eres cantante?-le pregunte-me pregunto porque el nombre de el grupo,debes decirmelo,yo te he abierto mi corazon,nadie sabe el por que mi mala fama,exepto mi madre-y era verdad,nadie sabia de mi vida

-mi historia es muy triste..-comenzo-mis padres murieron cuando yo solo tenia siete años,fue un accidente de coche-me observo-regresabamos de un partido de beisbol,a Jasper lo habian escojido en un equipo grande,era uno de esos dias que todos los padres estaban orgullosos-sonrio,asi que el Kem ese siempre a estado a lado de Bella-veniamos en una furgoneta,en los asientos de adelante venian nuestros padres,Peter,el padre de Jasper conducia y su esposa Charlotte estaba a su lado,mis padre iban en los siguientes y nosotros en los de mas atras,Jasper venia super feliz,veniamos cantando,mi padre se quito el cinturon de seguridad para pasarnos caramelos-coji su mano en señal de apoyo

-si no quieres..-ella nego

-a veces es dificil,pero me hace bien hablar de ello-asenti-entonces el coche resbalo en el hielo,ya que habia nevado,un camion venia tras nosotros,al chocar nos empujo y la furgoneta volo por los aires,recuerdo a mi madre gritar y ver a mi padre chocar con la ventanilla,aun puedo sentir la mano de Jasper cojiendo mi mano-una lagrima recorrio su mejilla-lo sorprendente es que cuando el coche dejo de dar vueltas,mi padre era el unico que aun vivia y eso que el no llevaba el cinturon,le pidio a Jasper que me sacara ya que mi tobillo se habia fracturado,yo no queria bajar,pero papá me pidio y le hizo prometer a Jazper que me cuidara,creo que por eso Jazz estan protector,despues de eso papá murio,no se como lo hizo pero Jasper me bajo,el estaba cubierto de sangre y tenia una fractura en la cabeza,a mi los cristales me habian cortado pero no era nada grave,en cuanto salimos,la ambulancia llego,todos estaban muertos,llegaron los de servicio social,llamaban a Carlisle,pero el estaba de viaje,asi que llamaron al hermano de mi padre,Aro-me sorprendi muchisimo-eran medios hermanos-explico-cuando llegó,me separo de Jasper-me imaginaba a una Bella queriendo correr hasta los brazos de su amigo-los dos lloramos y gritamos que no nos separaban,sentia que Jasper era lo unico que me quedaba,pero todo se arreglo cuando llego Carlisle,a los tres dias se leyo el testamento y a mi me dejaron bajo la tutela de mi tio y Jasper se fue a vivir con la hermana de su padre-se llevo un poco de helado a la boca-cuando cumpli los dies años,le dije a Carlisle que queria estudiar en el extrajero,de vez en cuando recuerdo las conversaciones que tuve con mi madre,ella era bailarina profecional,aprendi a bailar toda clase de baile y aprendi todo lo que podia,hace mas o menos dos años volvi y me encontre con todos mis amigos,ellos buscaban una vocalista

-entonces tu ya conocias a Seth y Jacob..-ella asintio

-ibamos a la escuela juntos..y aqui contesto por que el nombre de el grupo,nos llamamos angeles oscuros,por nuestro pasado,Jacob y Seth vivian en barrios bajos,no eran ricos,vivian en mala situacion en economica,Seth era el hijo de la nueva esposa de el padre de Jacob,la cual murio 3 años despues de casarse,Billi Black el padre de Jacob era policia,luego de una balacera quedo en silla de ruedas y tuvieron que sostenerse con lo poco que le habian dado de honorarios,mis padres los acojieron despues de morir Billi de un infarto,crecieron a mi lado y luego vivieron conmigo y Carlisle-valla mierda y yo quejandome de mi vida-ellos no estuvieron en el accidente por que prefirieron ir a un campeonato de lucha,lo cual hasta ahora agradesco-suspiro-Emmet es mi primo como lo sabes y bueno hubo un tiempo que el se sentia culpable de la muerte de su madre,mi tia Elizabeth amaba a su hijo,un dia Carlisle los llevo a un dia de campo lejos de los medios,Emmet tenia diez años,era inquieto,hasta ahora lo es,se metio al lago sin habizarle a sus padres,no se dio cuenta hasta que no pudo nadar mas que estaba en lo mas profundo de el lago,tia Elizabeth que estaba descargando las cosas se percato y salio corriendo a salvarlo,en cuanto llego a el,le dio el salva vidas,pero a veces ocurren cosas que no hay como evitar-suspiro-le dio un tiron en el pie,Carlisle no pudo hacer nada,cuando la saco ya estaba muerta,de ahi viene el nombre Angeles Oscuros,todos hemos pasado una infancia de lo mas oscura y a aveces es dificil olvidar algunas cosas,pero siempre estamos ahi para apoyarnos..-sonrio tristemente-el helado se acabado¿nos vamos?

-claro..-me levante y pague,le di la mano y salimos,sin darnos cuenta ya ibamos paseando abrazados-siento lo de tus padres..-le susurre

-todo va bien..-susurro apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho,bese sus cabellos

-¿que te parece una carrera hasta los culumpios?-le pregunte señalando el parque,ella sin habizarme comenzo a correr-¡tramposa!-grite mientras la seguia,nuestras risas se escuchaban por todos lados,mañana estaremos en todas las revistas-pense-debe de ser bueno

-te he ganado..-la risa de Bella era contajiosa,se sento y comenzo a mecerser,me sente en otro culumpio y nos quedamos callados solo disfrutando de la compañia


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempo de salir a la luz

Dos semanas habian pasado desde aquel acuerdo,salir con Bella era todo menos aburrido,no recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia reido antes de conocerla,ella me daba vida,sonriendo recorde la primera de muchas noticias que habian surgido

_Ayer por la tarde,el chico malo de Holliwood fue visto con Bella Swan,conocida como la chica roba suspiros,segun vemos en las fotografias estaban de lo mas cariñosos en una heladeria,para despues verlos como dos niños enamorados en un parque ¿que ha hecho Bella? esa pregunta se hacen todos,al ver como Edward Cullen muestra su lado mas tierno.._

Cuando lo habia dicho la presentadora,no habia dejado de reir por horas,muchos mas comentarios habian surgido despues de esos,Bella habia evitado entrevistas,pero hoy se le iba a terminar la suerte,ella no estaba tan preocupada,ya que no era la primera vez que tenia una entrevista con Collin,un entrevistador que sacaba todos tus trapos sucias,prendi la enorme pantalla plana y espere unos minutos hasta que comenzo lo que seria mi dosis de risas

-_Hola a todos,bueno hoy tenemos a alguien muy especial para mi,a venido mucho a este programa y se puede decir que somos las mejores amigas de el mundo_-si,Collin era gay-_Isabella Swan_-el publico comenzo a aplaudir,mientras Bella salia vestida elegantemente,siempre me preguntaba como podia verse bien con unos jeanes y tacones-_hola guapa_

-_Hola Collin-son_rei al ver que el presentador le plantaba dos besos

-_Bueno Bella,nos agrada tenerte aqui,la ultima vez que nos vimos,fue al terminar tu gira,la cual fue todo un exito_

-_gracias,si no nos hemos visto,lo cual me sorprende,por eso no pude negar tu invitacion,siendo tan intimas_-rei al igual que lo hizo el publico

-_no es un amor chicos,venga Bella date una vuelta para verte mejor-_Collin la levanto y la hizo dar una vuelta a una sonrojada Bella-_es normal que Edward Cullen este enamorado tuyo_-sonrei al ver la expresion de sorprendinda de Bella,era buena actriz

-_Dios,no,solo somos amigos,nada mas_

_-Bella,somos amigas,no puedes negar los hechos-_me sorprendi al ver como ponian algunas fotos,Bella sonrio y nego

-_lo estan mal interprentando,Edward me quiere como su hermana pequeña,no hay mas que eso_

_-no te forzare querida,pero quisiera saber como se conocieron_

_-Collin,la verdad es que lo conosco hace casi un año,en Paris_

_-oh la ciudad de el amor_

_-si,pero no hubo nada de eso-_ella rio-_nos hicimos amigos,fue algo asi como "no tengo amigos aqui,quieres salir"solo fue una noche,hace unas tres semanas el llego con su madre a la discografica y volvimos a salir,eso fue todo,no hay nada de romantico_

_-oh claro que lo hay querida,pero eso no es obvio para ti,pero es bueno tener a un hermano como Edward_

_-oh si,es muy gracioso,es un chico super tierno,se podria decir que soy su hermana pequeña..-_con esa confecion,pasaron a temas musicales,le preguntaron por el single nuevo,yo cuando habia visto el video casi me habia dado algo,lo habian sacado hace una semana y cuando la vi con las mallas color carne,pense que estaba desnuda,bueno fue todo una caso;estaba por terminar la entrevista cuando sono mi movil

_-hola.._

_-¡Edward que haz hecho!-_me aleje el movil y vi en la pantalla que era Alice ¿de que me hablaba?

_-no se a que te refieres Al_

_-¡ESTAS SALIENDO CON BELLA SWAN!_

_-¿como te enteraste?no estabas en un congreso en mitad de la nada o algo asi..-_pregunte,al recordar que llevaba mas de un mes fuera de el pais,Alice era una diseñadora famosa y decia que tenia que exiliarse para que le llegara la inspiracion

_-Bueno querido primo,llegue hoy,pero por que sales con ella_

_-solo somos amigos..-_puse un poco de nerviosismo en la voz,para que Alice dudara,bueno de eso se trataba ¿no?-_no hay nada malo en eso_

_-Edward,no sabes en que te estas metiendo¿haz perdido la maldita cabeza?-pude escuchar la preocupacion en su voz_

_-Alice,tengo 19 años,no puedes cuidar siempre de mi,tampoco te da derecho a meterte en mi vida_

_-oh claro que me da derecho¡soy mayor que tu..!_

_-¡con dos años! lo siento debo irme_

_-¿vas a salir con ella?_

_-por dios,pareces una novia celosa..-con eso colgue_

Los celos de Alice,segun ella,eran justificados,yo habia conocido el grupo por la pequeña duende,era fans de ellos,no habia podido dejar de hablar desde que habia escuchado la voz de su angel rubio,Jasper Hale,antes de que Bella ingresara al grupo,el era practicamente el vocalista,segun la duende,la castaña habia estropeado el grupo "su fachada de niña ñoña no me convence"esas eran las palabras que grito hace un año,mientras que hacia trizas el nuevo disco de Dark Angels,en ese entonces yo me rei de ella,diciendole que era una fan obsecionada,que sus celos eran ilojicos

-cuanta razon tenias Alice..-suspire,mientras apagaba la tv,la entrevista habia terminado,era hora de salir..

Gracias chicas por leer mi historia,aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo es

corto,pero peor es nada,tratare de actualizar pronto

xoxo

Karen Swan


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociendo al grupo**

En cuanto salí de el edificio,supe que me seguian,observe por el retrovisor como dos camionetas negras seguian el volvo a poca distancia,_la prensa,_siempre estaban en mi vida,saque el movil de la guantera y marque el numero que conocia de memoria

-_¿que ocurre cariño?-_la voz de mi madre sono tranquila de el otro lado

-_te a llamado Alice.._

_-aun no,tampoco la he visto,estoy con Carlisle,me ha invitado a cenar.._

_-así que Carlisle¿eh?-sabia que ahora estaria sonrojada_

_-por favor Edward,comportate-_rei suavemente,mientras me detenia en el semaforo-_¿pero porque preguntas?_

_-me llamó,esta aqui en Los Angeles,le enviare flores.._

_-esta molesta contigo..-aseguró_

_-como siempre..diviertete_

_-envia las flores con una tarjeta-_a consejó antes de colgar,busque el numero de la floresteria que tenia en la agenda de el movil y marque

-_entonces,serian doce rosas violetas y una dalia..-_repitio por tercera vez

-_pero recuerde poner la dalia en medio de las rosas y no olvide la tarjeta_

_-por supuesto,la cita es:perdon por ser el gilipollas de siempre,sigue queriendome,con las iniciales E.M,lo tengo todo señor_

-_muy bien,gracias_-colgue,pero volvi a marcar otra vez

_-hola señor popular,estabas tardando en llamar.._

_-perdon,pero he tenido que hacer algo antes¿estas en casa?_

-_hace media hora¿bienes?-_escuche risas de fondo

_-¿que haces?-_normalmente cuando llamaba a Bella,siempre habia musica en vez de risas_-¿estas con alguien?_

_-si,por cierto trae dinero,lo necesitaras_..-con eso colgó,mire el movil sorprendido,me detuve en un stop y saque la billetera de mis bolsillos traseros,2.000 dolares en efectivo,¿cuanto diria por mucho dinero?

Llegue a los estudios,con dudas sobre el dinero,salude con un movimiento de cabeza a la secretaria,que dias atras habia tratado mal y subi hasta el ascensor,esta vez hasta el 8 piso,donde se encontraba el salon,entre como si estuviera en mi casa,ya que Carlisle me habia dado la tarjeta para entrar y salir a mi dispocision,ya que pasaba ahí,mas que en mi _hogar_,escuche sus risas,antes de entrar en el comedor,ahi estaban los cinco sentados¿jugando poker?

-buenas noches..-Bella levanto la mirada de su mano y me observo,se levanto y camino hacia mi-¿como estas?-pregunte mientras besaba su frente

-bien y ¿tu?-susurro mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla

-ahora estoy bien-ella rio suavemente y me llevo de la mano hasta la mesa

-¿te apuntas Edward?-pregunto Seth,mientras cojia una carta de el monton

-¿apuestas?-observe los billetes verdes sobre la mesa

-por supuesto hermano..-rio Emmet-la mesa subio a 500 dolares

-¿juegas?-observe a Bella,sonrei,quien se imaginaria que esta dulzura,seria una apostadora-por eso dije que traigas dinero

-no estas obligado hacerlo..-espeto Jazper,con una sonrisa petulante

-no me perderia esto por nada..-conteste sentandome al lado de Bella

-ya mismo terminamos esta mesa..subo la apuesta..-sonrio Jacob,dejando 100 dolares mas-¿apuestan?

-me retiro..-dijeron los cuatro-muestra tus cartas Jazper-Seth miro al rubio

-_Par_..-Bella rio suavemente-espero que tengas una mano mejor

-por supuesto que la tengo..-contesto-Emmet..-su mano era un_ trio_

-yo tengo_ Par_..-hablo Seth,todos miraron a Bella,ella tenia una gran sonrisa cuando solto su mano

-por la puta madre..-gruño Jacob,_Full_,esa era la mesa de Bella

-en verdad pensabas ganar con esa _escala _¿eh?-la risa de la morena lleno el salon,mientras cojia casi 3.000 dolares-bueno señores continuamos

-¿aun quieres jugar?-pregunto Seth,asenti-aun no se como siempre gana,creo que practica en Poker online-todos reimos al ver la mueca de la chica

La tarde paso rapidamente,de mis dos mil,me habian quedado 200 dolares,habia tenido la suerte que los habia recuperado en la ultima mesa,no habia como negarlo,Bella sabia jugar,como nadie,se habia levantado con veinte mil dolares,dejandonos a todos con la cartera vacia

-salgamos esta noche..-le pedi,mientras esperabamos el ascensor

-¿donde?-pregunto mientras arreglaba el cuello de mi camisa

-donde tu quieras,hoy es viernes..-la puerta de el ascensor se abrio y la jalé,para que entre conmigo-por favor..

-por que crees,que siempre voy a seder?-sonrei torcidamente

-¿por que soy adorable?-bromie,ella nego divertida

-ire con una condicion..-arquee una ceja

-la señorita Swan¿tiene condiciones?en que dimencion estoy

-deja las bromas..-se sonrojo mientras saliamos a la planta baja

-vale,_hermanita_¿que condicion pones?-la vi fruncir el ceño

-mañana,tu y yo en una parque..-sonrei-..y patines

-¿patines?

-por supuesto,iremos a patinar¿hay trato?

-si lo hago,saldremos hoy..-asintio-entonces lo hay..-negue,donde habia ido a parar,hacer condiciones por una cita

-entonces nos vemos esta noche...


	5. Chapter 5

**Atrevidos**

**Bella POV**

No me sorprendi al ver a Jasper recostado en mi cama,me ubiese sorprendido no encontrarlo,tenia en su mano,la fotografia que descansaba en mi mesita de noche,me sente en el filo de la cama y lo observe,escuche como suspiraba profundamente y luego colocaba la fotografia en su lugar

-Carlisle la tomó,luego de habernos besado por primera vez-comento,senti su mirada azul recorrer mi cuerpo-haz cambiado mucho desde entonces

-todos hemos cambiado..-susurre

-pero tu mas¿que tienes con Edward Masen?

-no te andas por las ramas¿eh?-bromie para alijerar el ambiente

-solo quiero que contestes¿estan juntos?

-salimos,pero aun no es serio..-espete,observando sus ojos

-¿aun?es que te haz planteado salir con ese imbecil

-Edward no es imbecil,Jasper no abras pensado que toda mi vida iba a estar llorando en un rincon por ti..-me arrepenti de lo dicho,al ver el dolor en su mirada-no quise herirte..

-pero lo hicistes..por favor no salgas con el,quedate hoy,miremos una pelicula,hasta te dejare que escojas esas comedias romanticas que tanto te gustan,solo quedate..-pidio,mientras besaba los nudillos de mi mano

-lo siento,ya tengo un plan para esta noche..-me levante y abri mi armario

-Bella..-el aliento de Jasper golpeo en mi cuello,haciendome estremecer-por favor,solo esta noche-en un rapido movimiento,habia estampado sus labios contra los mios,mi mano tambien fue rapida,tuve miedo de que alguien entrara al escuchar el ruido,ya que le habia golpeado mas fuerte de lo que queria,me observo sorprendido

-perdistes el derecho de besarme un año atras,cuando te encontre en cama de María¿como pudiste Jasper? yo te amaba,te amaba con locura,fuistes al unico que abri mi corazon luego de la muerte de nuestros padres

-yo..yo no queria lastimarte..Bella te quiero,siempre te he querido..

-yo tambien te quiero,pero ya no de la misma manera,ahora eres un hermano mas,te quiero como quiero a Seth-acaricie la mejilla que habia golpeado-y tu tampoco me quieres,fuimos nuestro primer amor,solo es un recuerdo

-y una mierda..-gruño,para luego irse azotando la puerta,iba a ir tras el,cuando sono mi movil,tenia un sms nuevo

_Hoy a las 21:00pm..ponte algo sexi,quiero presumir de chica_

_Tu adorable Edward_

-arrogante..-susurre,mientras una sonrisa aparecia en mi rostro,esa era una de las cosas buenas de estar con Edward,una sola palabra suya y me hacia olvidar todo-algo sexi..-me repetia a mi misma mientras buscaba en mi armario-espero que tengamos el mismo concepto de sexi..-suspire mientras sacaba el vestido que habia comprado un mes atras con Rosalie

**Edward POV**

_Sexi,sexi,sexi,sexi_,mi cabeza no podia dejar de repetir esa palabra,mientras observaba por el rabillo de el ojo a Bella,estaba sentada a mi lado,mientras buscaba una buena emisora,en la radio de el auto,_¿por que se me ocurrio decirle ponte algo sexi?_me reprendi por decima vez en los veinte minutos que llevamos de trayecto

-¿que te parece esta?-pregunto mientras subia un poco el volumen

-si,esa esta bien..-conteste despues de escuchar "New Divide" de Likin Park

-¿no sabia que te gustaba esa clase de musica?-me encoji de hombros

-me gusta cualquier estilo,Likin Park esta bien..-ella asintio y comenzo a cantarla por partes-estas sexi..-mordi mi labio,por que aquello habia salido sin proponermelo,la vi sonrojarse y jugar con su movil

-tu tambien estas..-arque una ceja-decente..-solte una carcajada

-¿solo decentes?yo diria que me encuentro tan endemoniadamente sexi

-que modesto..-sonrei torcidamente

-la modestia es para los feos..-esta vez rio conmigo

-¿donde vas a llevarme?

-sabia que estabas tardo en preguntar-me detuve en un semaforo-vamos a Dolce,solo tu y yo..-le sonrei,mientras besaba la palma de su mano

-claro tu y yo y un millon de fotografos..-suspire,mientras ponia en marcha el auto-nunca seremos tu y yo Edward

-lo se,pero imagina que solo somos nosotros¿si?

-eres un sol..-se inclino y beso mi mejilla

-asi que soy tu astro rey¿eh?-Bella rodo los ojos-no estaria mal,ser llamado rey..bueno señorita hemos llegado-vi como el cochero le abria la puerta a Bella-buenas noches..-lo salude mientras le entregaba las llaves

-Edward..-justo en el momento que me acerque a Bella,un flash impacto en mi cara,despues llegaron como una lluvia,pase mi brazo por la cintura de Bella y practicamente la arraste hacia la entrada de el restaurante,me detuve cuando llegue a la chica de las reservas-creo que me he quedado ciega..-susurro,levante suavemente su rostro y la vi pestañar suavemente

-recuerda,solo tu y yo..-bese su frente,me gire para encontrarme con una anfitriona sonriente-buenas noches

-Buenas noches,bienvenidos a Dolce,tienen reserva

-si,a nombre Masen..-asintio y luego nos acompaño otra chica hasta una mesa alejada,nos dejo la carta y se retiro-observe como Bella miraba nerviosamente por los ventanales de cristal,donde se podia observar aun a los fotogramos-eh..-coji su mano-no te preocupes ¿vale?

-tu me protejeras,oh gran astro rey..-sonrio suavemente

-por supuesto,recuerdas tambien soy el chico malo-le guiñe un ojo,al instante un chico llego a tomar nuestras ordenes

-yo tomare,salmon al vino blanco

-tomare lo mismo,y vino rosado,el tercero de la carta..

-solo dos copas,no traiga la botella por favor..-observe a Bella-conduces..-fue su respuesta-de postre,quiero el selva negra..-yo negue el postre,la cena paso entre conversar sin sentido,hasta que llego el postre-¿quieres compartirlo?-pregunto pasandome una pequeña cuchara

-puedo negarme..-ella nego divertida,suspire y le di un bocado al postre de chocolate-esta bien,lo frio es lo mejor

-¿lo mejor?en invierno prefiero lo calido

-¿quieres que caliente tu cama?-bromie

-estamos en verano..

-puedo poner el aire acondicionado,estoy pasando estos dias en mi apartamento y tengo una gran cama

-buena oferta..-sonrio

-no es una oferta,es una proposicion-dije alzando varias veces las cejas

-estamos atrevidos¿eh?

-¿atrevidos?-me ofendi-por favor solo es una pregunta

-puedo preguntar yo..-asenti-que prefieres slips o boxer-pase con dificultad el helado-¿que? es una pregunta..-dije con voz inocentes

-boxer y si quieres saber llevo ahora unos negros..-ella bajo la mirada,pude ver que estaba roja-¿y tu que prefieres?¿slip,bikini o tanga?

-Edward,eso no se pregunta a una mujer..-mire tras de Bella,sonrei a ver a Rosalie,tenia una gran sonrisa-¿que preguntas son esas?

-Rosalie..-me levante a saludarla-¿quiero que conoscas a..?

-ya nos conocemos,somos mejores amigas..-explico Bella,al tiempo que abrazaba a la rubia-¿como estas?

-bien,estoy con un amigo..-señalo a la barra,donde un chico saludo con la mano,asenti en su direccion a modo de saludo-ya nos ibamos,cuando los vi,eh visto la entrevista de hoy Bella,y quiero que sepas que no me creo nada

-ya lo sabia..-susurre-nosotros tambien nos vamos retirando-Bella asintio mientras se inclinaba a cojer su cartera de mano,mis ojos bajaron otra vez por su pequeño vestido blanco,desvie la mirada,Rosalie me observaba con burla-¿quieres que te acerque a casa?

-no,por que no se bienen al club Eclipse,Alistair y yo vamos para allá

-¿Bella?-pedi su opinion

-por mi esta bien..-cojio mi mano-¿quieres ir?-asenti racio

-exelente,nos encontramos en la entrada..-la rubia se marcho contoneando sus caderas como siempre,suerte que solo la veia como amiga

-ire al lavabo,no tardo-aproveche su ausencia para pagar la cuenta

Senti su mirada en mi rostro,pero no hablaba,estabamos casi llegando al club y yo sabia que debia contarle mi _gran_ secreto,acaricio mi brazo suavemente

-¿que tienes Edward?estas preocupado..-su voz sono dulce

-Bella..-estacione frente al club,suspire profundamente

-¿que te tiene tan acomplejado?-mire sus ojos y supe que podia confiar mi vida a ella,bese suavemente su mano y conte mi secreto en un susurro

-no se bailar...

Hola!bueno aqui hay un nuevo capitulo

espero que me dejen sus comentarios,ya que me encantan =)

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios:

CasSandRa_Dhe_Cullen

conejoazul

espero que las nuevas lectoras tambien tengan piedad de esta escritora

tratare de actualizar seguido,segun los reviews que me dejen

xoxo Karen


End file.
